A Rogue Death Eater
by Syx Deaths
Summary: Syx Deaths, formally known as Gregory, was the adopted nephew of Luscious Malfoy. Though a Death Eater, he seemed to be on the side of Harry Potter.


A Rogue Death Eater

There has been talk all over the wizarding world that ruthless, cold-hearted, murderous creatures, only to be known for one name and one name only "death eaters". They are the mindless slaves of one, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort, once named Tom Riddle, used to attend Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. But fate took a turn for the worst when Tom killed his first victim. Since then, he has made his mark upon the world around him, recruiting soldiers of his unending army of darkness. These people, who have traded their freedom, good will, and even their souls, fight for him. That is until, one of them found a way out…

"Exspelliarmus!" I shout, running from several others.

"Argh, he got me! After him! Don't let Syx Deaths escape!" another man shout as he fell to the ground.

"You're all fools! Voldemort will fall at the hands of Harry Potter! He is the chosen one!" I shouted, running down a large corridor, filled with death eaters. I ran, turning, jumping over obstacles, and even falling from time to time. "You think you can stop me? I am the most powerful death eater recruited by Voldemort himself!"

"You can't escape! We have you surrounded Syx!" A man shouted, pulling out his old looking, all black wand. "Wands at the ready, men! He must not be allowed to use his magic!"

I let out a chuckle, and then smirk. "Ha. You think that with less than three scores of death eaters, that you can still stop me? You, my friend, are mistaken." I reach my right hand behind my back, feeling for my second wand. "I will die before I let you kill more the chosen one!"

A man comes, out from the crowd of death eaters. His face is pale white. Kind of like a yeti on a bad day. I haven't seen one since my old days at Hogwarts, when I teleported to those mountains in Eastern Europe. As he walks close, I call out his name. "Ah, Luscious Malfoy. I hear your son couldn't bring himself to kill Dumbledore, as the Dark Lord commanded him to do. Like they say, "Never let a boy do a man's work." I say, tempting to taunt him.

"You words mean nothing to me, Gregory." Luscious exclaims, pulling out his wand.

"How dare you call me by my birth name! I am Gregory no more. Only Syx Deaths!" I shout, aiming my wands at him. "You will die at my hands, you son of a bastard! Drago Hell Flames!" I shout as the dragon curse comes out of the tips of both of my wands.

Luscious waves his wand, as if blocking the curse from hitting him. "Your skills have gotten weak, brother. Should I remind you that you are not a pure-blooded Malfoy? Or should I just kill you, and spare you the painful memories you carry?"

I stare at the ground, and then I chuckle. "No. It is you, Luscious, who is not pure. You all talk of purity, when it is you, who are not the pure ones! The good and faithful students at Hogwarts are the true pure-bloods!" I glare at Luscious, then I stare at the ceiling of the room we are all in, which has a hole in it. "Big enough for me to fit through…" I mumble.

Luscious then looks, as if confused. "What did you just say?" His gaze growing darker.

"I believe it is time I bid you farewell, brother. Accendio!" I shout with my wands both facing the ceiling. "See you in Hell, Luscious Malfoy! The Dark Lord as well!" I laugh as I jet towards the hole in the ceiling.

Luscious aims his wand at me. "Ricticempra!" He shouts, as the spell leaps out of his wand.

"Exspelliarmus!" I lash one of my wands out. "Missed, as usual!" I then turn my head, as I make my way out of the dark building's roof. Thoughts fill my head, as I finally make it out. 'Why didn't I just kill him? He isn't my true brother. But then why do I still feel some relation to him?' I thought, walking about the roof of the building. "No time to wonder about meaningless things! I have to go warn Potter!"

I walk to the edge of the north end of the building, wand at the ready. "Accio Firebolt!" I blurt out, as a broom stick comes flying out of the night sky. I extend my left arm out, to grasp my broom. The clouds, filled with rain, start to cry, causing me to get drenched quickly, considering I'm on the roof. Time to leave. "Damn you all to Hell…" I say, hopping onto my broom, and riding off into the night sky…


End file.
